A Vampire Story
by XxAlyssaJoycexX
Summary: This is about this girl named Alyssa and she goes off to live with her mom and meets these boys who have crushes on her and thaty all have a secret. There vampires. I DID NOT COPY TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

1. A NEW DAY

Ok, it's a new place, a new school, and, well, new drama. I wonder what it's going to be _this_ year. Girls, boys, school. MORE boys. Well, I hope it is not much as last year.

Well, I'm going to live with my mom this year. In Florida. There's this little town in there my mom lives in called West Ridge.

And the school I'm going to is West Ridge High School.

As my dad was taking me to the airport, I started to wonder, maybe I could get a boyfriend this year since my dad won't scare them off. I started to daydream about having a boyfriend.

"Well, were here." My dad said.

As I looked up from my daydream, I saw the airport. It was really big. It could be a airport and hotel for all I knew.

My dad stared at me. His little girl, about to leave him for a year. I haven't left him for about 4 years. I could see the tears in his eyes that he held back. "Well, let's get your bags."

"oh, dad. Don't cry. You'll see me on the holidays." I said about to cry to. I hated it when old men cried. Especially my dad.

We got out of the car and dad popped the truck open. He grabbed all my bags and I grabbed my tote bag out of the back seat.

He gave me my passport-book from his pocket. "Here you go. Your all set. Tell mom I said 'Hi.'"

I sniffled. "Okay. I'll text and e-mail you."

He gave me a big hug. I felt like I was off to college. But, the only difference is, that I can't come back home.

_Bing-Bong. _"Flight to Florida, takes off in 5 minutes." The announcer said.

"That's my flight. I better go. I Love you dad." I said. Tears started to roll out of my eyes. And as of him too, he was balling.

"Love you too kid." he sniffled.

I took all my bags and went in the airport. I turned around and looked out the entrance. And I thought to my self _There goes my old life. _

After all the security, and lines, I was on the plane. I go out my book I had called _My Daddy's the Grimm Reaper_ By Cameron Lugar. And then I heard one of the flight attendance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn off all Electronics, pagers, and any other devices. The plane is about to take off."

I turned off my cell phone and looked out the window. Ever since I was a little girl, I loved watching planes take off. I loved it even more when I was inside of them. The plane started moving, and we started to accelerate. And then we started to lifted in the air and we were off.

_And here comes the new life._ I thought to myself.

So far the plane ride was pretty good. No one sat next to me which was a miracle on a plane. And it was pretty quiet. So I dozed off easily.

***

When I woke up, we were landing. I could feel the warm sun across my face in the window.

I got all my luggage out of the plane and went outside to wait for my mom. The humid air hit my face. It felt so good. I smiled. And I looked up to the sky and there were no clouds what so ever.

I looked around trying to find my moms car. And then I forgot to turn on my phone. I took It out of my pocket and turned it on. I had 6 new messages. 3 were from my friends say how much they miss me. I would reply to that later. 2 was from my dad saying: Hey how's the flight? And: R u there?? And the last one was from my mom just now. It read : Hey I see you! (:

I looked up and saw my mom at her car. She looked just as I remember. Curly, brown hair, sort of an afro for girls thing. A little fat, Cigarette in her hand, Cell phone in the other, Red, V-neck, t-shirt, jeans, and Nikes. I grabbed all my bags and ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Hi mom! I've missed you so much! And dad says hi!" I Blurted out.

"I've missed you to." She let go of me an looked at me. "You've gotten so tall, and a lot prettier. Have you had any boyfriends?" She said as she grabbed my bags and put them in her trunk.

"Mom? Really? Your seriously going to _ASK_ that question?" I tried raising up one eyebrow, but didn't do it.

"Right." She said. We both started to laugh. "Well, you'll get one this year no doubt."

"I hope." I said.

Mom looked at me with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. There not all ugly. There are about four or five guys around here that most girls have crushes on and they are single."

I stared in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah."

We sat in silence listening to K92 FM. Then I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was only 7:30 AM.

"Mom, what time does school start?"

She hesitated before answering. "Um, I think 9:00. Why?"

"I want to go to school today. Maybe I'll see some old faces."

She thought about it for a while. "Well, if you get a shower, and get ready in time, I'll take you. We can unpack later on today."

"thanks mom. You're the best."


	2. Chapter 2

2. SCHOOL

When I got home, I grabbed my make-up bag, tooth brush, tooth paste, and hair brush out of my suit case and my mom showed me the bathroom, and I went straight to the shower when she left. It only took five minutes to take a shower.

Then after straightening over my hair, I went to the make up. I only went with the eyeliner, mascara, and a little blush.

I put on a purple skin tight shirt and my favorite ripped jeans. And my DC's dad bought me a few months ago. And I ran down the stairs.

"wow, you got ready in about 10 minutes. A record" mom said. "Well, your backpack is in the car. Let's go."

With a smile on my face, we went to the car.

"Okay." Mom said. " so do you want me to pick you up after school? Or do you want to go on the bus?"

"Bus." I replied.

When we got to the school people were getting dropped off and parking their cars.

"Well okay your already registered. Just go up to the front desk and say your mom registered you yesterday and your name. She should give you your agenda, and schedule." Mom said.

I got my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. "Got it mom. Bye I love you."

"Love you to." she said.

Shut the door car and started to walk toward the main office. People were staring at me. But mostly guys were staring at my boobs. And girls were glaring at me. I avoided looking at the staring and walked into the office.

"Hello. May I help you?" The attendance lady said.

"Um, yeah. My mom registered me yesterday. My name is Alyssa Dowling," I said.

"Oh yes! I have your schedule right here," She handed me my schedule. I put it in my pocket. "and here's your agenda. Your bus number is on the schedule. And here's your locker number and combination. Your teachers will give you your text books. And there's a map on the back of the agenda. But if you still can't find your way, ask the students or staff."

"okay. Thank you." I said and walked out into the courtyard.

The courtyard was really big. And they were a lot of kids there. I Walked toward one of the benches and took out my schedule. I had:

_1 period: Exploring Technology_

_2 period: Chorus_

_3 period: 2-D Art_

_4 period: Math_

_-Lunch-_

_5 period: Civics and Career Planning_

_6 period: Language Arts_

_7 period: Science_

I took out my agenda and studied my routes to my classes.

And then the bell rang. I got up and started to walk to Exploring technology. And the staring continued. I kinda felt like a circus freak. Girls -again- giggled when I passed by. And boys were just staring.

"Damn, look at the ass on her." One of guy said. I turned around to a group of guys following me and looking at my ass. I would of walked faster, but they would like that.

So, I ignored them and saw in front of me four boys in a corner, looking at me. Not at my ass, or boobs, but at my face. The first boys to do that.

One of the boys had brownish, blonde hair. Another one had bleach blonde hair. And then the other two boys had brown hair.

I started walking upstairs and the group of boys following me started whistling. I wanted to flick them off so badly but I knew that would be bad on the first day. So I just kept walking.

I got to the hallway where my classroom is. I walked inside and almost everyone was there. So I sat in one of the round tables by myself.

And then two girls ran inside the class yelling "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!"

And, all the a sudden, I thought I went to heaven.

The most beautiful boy in the world came in the door. He had blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, awesome muscle, blue t-shirt on, ripped jeans, and Vans on. He was one of the boys from the group that stared at my face. I Looked around to see girls drooling over him. Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks he's hot.

"Sit next to me Will!" One girl said

"No! Me!" Another said.

He ignored them and kept walking. _straight towards me!_ I felt like puking rainbows. And then, he sat down, ACROSS FROM ME!

_Ekkk!!! _I thought. I looked down at my paper that was left at the desk. It looked like a quiz. With computer words. I knew all of them. So I just wrote my name and the date.

"Hi. You must be the new girl." A voice in front of me said. I looked up. And it was the dreamy boy in front of me. He was looking straight at me.

"Um, Ye-yeah. I am." I stammered.

He quietly laughed. "I'm Will. You are?"

"Alyssa." I said.

"Alright class!" The teacher said. "My name is Mr. Eckhoff. And the only reason I said that is because I see a new student. What's your name girl?" He looked at me.

"Alyssa." I said embarrassed.

"well, Alyssa. Did you have this class in your old school?"

"Um, yes. We already did this test."

"Good. Then you won't mind taking it again." Eckhoff smiled. "Class you may start."

Everyone got to work. I grabbed my pencil and started working on my test.

I finished in about 5 minutes. I flipped my paper over and looked up. Will was already done with his test. He was writing on a blank piece of paper.

My pencil dropped. I went to pick it up, and when I looked back up, the piece of paper was on my side of the desk. It had the most beautiful handwriting I have ever seen. It read:

Do you ride the bus?

I wrote back:

Yeah. Do you?

I slid the paper to him. It looks like we were getting along. Or he thought I was really stupid and he wanted to stay away from me as far as possible. It could go either way.

He slid it back to me. He wrote:

Yes. I ride bus number 3213. What about you?

I took out my schedule and looked for my number. I wrote it down on the paper:

3213. Looks like we have the same bus.

Why yes we do. And by the way, you might want to get ready to leave. The bell will ring in 1 minute.

I listened to him and got ready.

"alright class please turn in your tests, the bell is about to ring." Mr. Eckhoff said.

Everyone got up and turned in their paper. The bell rang and I grabbed my backpack and pencil and started walking out the door. Will walked beside me.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me.

I took out my schedule. "I have… Chorus."

"Oh. Well that is a shame I wish I had you next period. Then we could get to know each other better. Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?" He flashed me a crooked smile.

_Damn it. Why dose he have to be so freaking hot?_ I thought. "Um… I guess. I need help finding it anyway."

He smiled. I sounded like he wanted to be with me 24/7. But I wish I was in all of his classes. He walked me to my class in silence. It felt like we were the only two in the school.

"well, were here." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I replied.

He started to walk away. I walked in the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

4. SECOND PERIOD

When I walked in there were barley any people in the class. Well, we had 5 minutes during classes, and there were 3 left.

The teacher walked over to me. "Hi. You must be Alyssa. I'm Mrs. Connelly." She stuck her hand in front of me. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Um, where do I sit?"

"Well just stand real quick until the bell rings, and take any seat that's empty."

I nodded my head, and put my backpack in the corner of the room. I started to look around the room and there were mostly geeks in the class. There was this one geeky boy looking - no, _drooling_ - at me. He had short, black hair, really big glasses, zits, freckles, buck teeth, and a vest on. EWW!!!!!!!

And then, all of suddenly, everyone came rushing in. and then the bell rang. And this one girl who looked really familiar walked in. she had blonde hair, a cute smile, green eyes, and a mini skirt on. And then it hit me.

Tiffiny Happel.

When she sat down, there was an empty seat open next to her. So, I took it.

"Hi. Um, is your name Tiffiny Happel?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Yes. How do you know my name?"

"It's me. Alyssa. Dowling?"

"OH MY GOD!! I didn't recognize you! Holy shit, girl! You grew a lot when you were gone!" She said. I smiled.

"Yeah I have." we both laughed.

"Okay class! Listen up. SOL MI SOL!" The teacher sang. The class repeated. "Okay we have a new student in here so" -she looked at me- "will you please stand up and tell the class your name?"

I stood up and said "Alyssa." and sat back down.

"Okay. So class let's sing Carol Of the Bells."

The class moaned. Well, this school must be behind my old school, because we did this song to.

The piano started to play, and we all started to sing.

After 50 minutes of singing this song, the bell rang. I was so happy.

"Hey Alyssa, what class do you have next?" Tiffiny asked me.

"Um….. 2-D art." I replied.

"Well okay, the class is at the very end of the walkway right there." she pointed to my next class.

"thanks! Hey do you still live in my neighborhood?" I asked.

"Yeah. So we'll see each other on the bus."

"Okay." I said and started walking to my next class.


End file.
